Bring Me to Life
by sillychicky28
Summary: The complete story of Esme and Carlisle. Starting with Esme's attempt at suicide. I'm not good at summaries, the story is better.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Sorry this is really short, I just wanted to start it off. Please review and tell me if I should keep going. Thanks.**

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Stephanie Meyer.**

_Esme_

_I am really about to do this? Do I have the strength to end it all?_ Yes. _You have to find the strength to jump, Esme. It's the only way out of this Hell. It's the only way to escape this world. To escape Charles. To join Nathaniel._

With that last thought, she put her right foot forward to dangle it over the edge. She felt the cold sweat gather in little beads on her forehead, telling her to pull away and run. The leg that she stuck out over the cliff felt numb. Soon all of her would feel that way. Soon, she would be free.

_I can do this. Just take another step. _

Esme's hands began to shake. They felt cold as ice. She knew what she had to do. They only thing that was making her reluctant to leave this world was a memory. She had many bad memories. Most of Charles. But her most cherished memory was of someone much more caring. Someone who had made her believe she could do anything with her life.

Dr. Carlisle Cullen.

_He would probably laugh now at what I've done with my life. The irony of it._

With an ashamed sigh, Esme jumped.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Sorry it's a little weird. I'm kinda new at this, so reviews would help. Suggestions on my writing would help too.**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns everything. **

_Carlisle_

****"You seem to be responding well to the treatments, Mrs. Wilson" Carlisle responded happily to his middle aged patient.

"Yes doctor, I feel quite better actually." She replied in a bubbly voice. Carlisle smiled at her and hummed softly to himself as he wrote on her chart and exited the room. The feeling Carlisle got from telling a patient they were going to be fine was just about as wonderful as actually saving their life. It helped him get through the pain and suffering he dealt with.

"Dr. Cullen! Dr. Cullen! Come Quick!" shouted an intern from the hall, shaking Carlisle out of his content feeling. His eyes shot up from the chart at inhuman speed. He quickly composed himself and rushed to follow the young doctor.

As he followed the nervous intern, he asked, "What's the situation?". He had asked that line so many times before.

"They just brought in a woman. She was found a the bottom of a cliff. Suspected suicide. Aged 25-28 years, head injuries as well as-" the intern continued talking as they rushed down the hall, but Carlisle had drifted off slightly.

_Suicide?_ He thought, _How awful for that poor woman. Such a horrible way to end such a precious thing as a life. I do hope it's not too late to save her._

As soon as they reached the gurney, Carlisle stopped dead in his tracks. He felt the unnecessary breath get knocked out of him. He instantly recognized the woman that was covered in blood. As soon as he saw her face, he felt as if he would shed an impossible tear.

_This cannot be!_ He thought _Esme Platt? That charming girl I met so many years ago? Why would she have attempted suicide? __She certainly is beautiful, despite the condition._

As soon as he thought that, Carlisle silently cursed himself. He could not think such things about _lady_, much less one who he need to save!

Carlisle quickly checked for a pulse, but only for his co-workers sake. If there was a heart beat to be heard, his vampire hearing would pick it up.

And there was a small beat, however faint, deep in her chest. But as optimistic as Carlisle usually was, he had enough experience under his belt to know that she would die in a matter of hours. That realization gave Carlisle a depressed feeling throughout his body. He didn't know why, but he wished he could save her more then he had ever wished to save someone else. There was something in her face that brought back the memory of the time when he was caring for her leg. She had an innocent and nurturing look to her. It pained something deep inside his chest. He didn't know what the confusing feeling was, but he knew he needed to act on it.

He needed to save this girl-this woman. And he would do anything in his power to do that.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** I can't believe it's been 5 months since I last updated! I'm soo sorry for the wait, i just got caught up with things and havn't had any time. If I still have any readers, I apologize again and hope you can forgive me enough to read this chapter.

And this chapter is short because I am just getting back into this, so bear with me.

**Chapter 3**

_Esme_

_Where am I?_ Esme thought. _How did I get here?_

All she could remember was the feeling of caring arms wrapped around her aching body, and then being set down on something unbearably soft. Next came a slight pinch on her neck, almost a bite. Then pain. Awful, excruciating pain, an she was sure she screamed out before she feel into a state of pure, unconscious, oblivion.

Now, she felt no pain. She felt wonderful. Fresh, new, strong. She felt so wonderful, she could sing. But where was she?

"Esme, are you alright?" Came a gloriously familiar and sweet voice from above her.

She knew automatically who it was. Her memory was foggy, but that voice she would never forget. No matter what. Still, she refused to open her eyes for fear that she was dreaming, or worse, dead.

"Esme?" The voice came again, slightly frantic. She didn't remember the voice as being worried. Just calm, and caring. She wanted to make him happy. To take the strain out of his words. Even if it meant waking to find she was just dreaming, she had to try.

"Dr. Cullen?" She asked as she slowly opened her eyes. It was him! He looked exactly the same as she remembered, how strange. Not even a wrinkle?

"Yes, you remember me? Well, I suppose you wonder where you are."

Esme nodded.

"Esme, they brought you into the hospital three days ago, the one where I am currently employed. You have jumped off a cliff. I don't know why. And, I.....I...just....I saw you laying there to helpless....and..."

Esme looked into his struggling eyes. She didn't like seeing him so worried. He had to tell her something, she could tell.  
"Am I dead?" She asked, "Are you my angel, Doctor?"

He laughed dryly. "I'm afraid not, Esme. The truth is....when they brought you to me, I...I had to do something...so I....changed you into what I am."

She looked at him with a stunned face, and waited. When he didn't respond, she promted, "Which is..."

He sighed, and said, "A vampire. An immortal...vampire."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_Carlisle_

After Carlisle had explained everything he could about being a vampire, he was shocked to see that she automatically believed him. She was so trusting. There was not a hint of doubt in her face as he told his supernatural story. He spoke fondly of Edward, who had been shocked that Carlisle had changed her at first, but as he read more and more of Carlisle's lots, he had slowly come to accept it. Edward was hunting now, and was expected back tomorrow. He even told her about her new strength, and speed. He even told Esme of their "vegetarian" lifestyle. He informed her that it was her choice, and that she didn't need to stay with him and Edward and have her appetite curbed. She chose to stay.

She did have one question though.

"So, you don't know why I tried to....kill myself?" She asked, looking down.

_I wish I could help her, to give her a real answer. _He thought.

"No, I'm sorry Esme. Truly, I wish I could tell you. You can't remember because once you are changed your memories become...foggy."

She nodded.

"I suppose I should let you be alone now. You have had to sink in a lot of information recently." _I expect she will not want me to be near her anymore, for the horrible act of selfishness I have done._

He slowly got up off his place at the end of the bed she had been lying on for the past three days.

"Wait, Doc-Carlisle." Esme said abruptly, reaching her hand out to him.

He turned, confused, to look at her.

They stared at each other for a time. The air changed from expectancy, to a type of electricity Carlisle could not explain.

"Nevermind." Esme said looking down. He was sure if she was human, she would have blushed. He had no idea why,

"Goodbye, then." He turned and left the room swiftly, cursing himself silently. _What was_ that_?_

_--_

A few hours later, while Carlisle was working in his study, avoiding Esme, for fear of frightening her, he heard a soft knock at his door.

He raised his head from his book to see Esme staring at him.

"Hello." He said, surprised that she would be here. _She probably was just exploring the house._

"Hello." She responded in turn, "May I come in?"

"Of course." He said, closing the text, "Do you have another question?"

"Well...yes, actually." She said, looking down again.

There was a long pause, before Esme spoke again.  
"I just wanted to know....why did you save me?"

Carlisle did not know how to respond. He just looked into her eyes again, and saw how nervous she was to ask this question. _Of course she wants to know why I took her life away! Why wouldn't she?_

"I.....I.." Carlisle stuttered. He had never been at this much of a loss for words.

"I don't know why." Was all he came up with. "I just, I saw you there, in so much pain, and I...couldn't just let you _die_, Esme." The word stung him.

She looked at him with sympathy, and reached over to touch his hand, that was lying on the desk. As soon as she did, the same feeling of comfort swept over both of them, as well as the electricity that she had felt before.

"I...must go Esme. Forgive me." Carlisle said as he got up out his chair and left the room.

_I cannot keep putting us in these situations. Esme is a lady, and she deserves better then _me. He thought as he got in his car to go to the Hospital. That thought made him sad for a reason he could not explain.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** Thanks to everyone who is reviewing, it keeps me going :) And the chapters will get much longer as the story progresses after this. Starting a story is always hard. This chapter is not one of my best, it's kinda weird cause I gotta add in Eddie 3...anyway it will get better so bear with me!

**CHAPTER 5**

The next day, while Carlisle was at the Hospital, Esme wandered the house he and Edward lived in. _I suppose this will be my home too. _She admired the details of the home, but couldn't help but see places where a little "woman's touch" could be added to make the home more warm, and comforting. As Esme explored, she thought more and more about Carlisle and his amazing journey to where he was now, able to work with blood all day and not feel tempted at all. Carlisle had said that as soon as Edward got back, he would take Esme to a wooded area not far from the house to hunt. _It seems he is avoiding me, not wanting to take me hunting himself._ Esme quickly banished that thought. _No, he's too much of a gentleman. He is too caring to purposely do that._ She told herself.

As soon as she thought that, Edward walked into the room.

"I agree." He said.

Esme looked up, puzzled, to see what the young man was talking about. Then she remembered Carlisle's mentioning of Edward's gift. She swore she would have blushed.

"Forgive me." He replied quickly, obviously reading her embarrassment. "I couldn't help but overhear." He said.

"Um...it's quite alright I suppose." She replied not knowing exactly what to say in these situations.

Edward laughed and they departed to the forest to hunt.

--

Despite the awkward meeting, Edward and Esme hit it off quite well. Even though technically he was quite older then her, she somehow assumed a mothering role, even in the matter of hours they knew each other.

When Carlisle arrived back from work later, Edward was teaching Esme how to control her strength.

"Hello." Carlisle addressed them both. "I must seem a terrible host, leaving when you just got here, Esme, but they had an emergency at the Hospital and..."

She cut him off, "Oh it's alright. Edward here arrived shortly after you left, and we've been getting along quite well. He's been teaching me."  
"I see that." Carlisle said as he glance at the huge bolder the two were using as a "punching bag".

_Thank You. _Carlisle thought to Edward.

Edward nodded and left the room, leaving Esme and Carlisle alone.

**P.S. **AHHH I HATE THIS CHAPTER, it's too short!!! Oh well. Things will get easier one they are in love...:) I had to make at least one chapter have a cliff hanger, so that was it I guess...lol

(:Please, please, PLEASE click the rectangle under this, it makes me happy:)


End file.
